Girls With the Strawberry Bracelets
by DinoPrincessAliKat
Summary: Evolution  Evo  Extinction was a normal 16 year old girl, that was until the accident and escape! Now she's living two lives one that's human and One that's not. Follow her as she searches for her friend and her enemy. EDxOC EnvyxOC Bracelets inside! :3
1. prologue

**FINALLY it done! Sooo guys this is my story 'Girls With the Strawberry Bracelets'! this was pretty wierd to write cause i'm using a friends OCs in it, i can't get her pen name right thou. Takahashi Amayahi? it's something along that line anyway! Enjoy, the Ed hottness and the Envy SMEXINESS! X3 oh and a everyone else! those who read 'Reunition' i will be updating just hold on! Rei (the one whose pen name i can't type or remember) here it is! i know you wanted to read this since i told you about it so...yea, here it is**

**_DEDICATION:_ THIS STORY IZ DEDICATED TO...AWarriorsWounds because they are just plain AWESOME and HILARIOUS! read some of their fics like 'Pyramid Head's Bad Romance' you'll laugh till you cry! XD ENJOY this AWW please do!**

_**DSCLAIMER: Mesa no own it! So yousa no sue mesa! JarJar wesa luvz yousa...or at least mesa do!**_

Prologue

1st Person

I still remember how and when this all started…it started when my father made me four dinosaur plushies one T-Rex, two velociraptors, and one pterodactyl for my fifth birthday. He made those four plushies, which I cherished for years, using his skill in alchemy…

_A five year old version of me was standing behind our- _her_ father as she watched the lights that transmutations give off. She stared in awe as the 4 pillows that were in the middle of the Transmutation Circle disappeared into the brightness of the lights. When the lights faded she stared in absolute amazement as her father picked up what were once the 4 pillows, but were now 4 dinosaur plushies._

"_Here you go darling…a present from me and my magic!," Father said handing the girl the plushies and smiling softly, "Happy Birthday…my big five year old…" When his daughter cheered happily about them being 'The absolute best' he broke into a bright smile and told her that he'd play with her later after he worked a little on his notes._

He watch as I- as his little girl ran out,. Out of his study to find mother and show her daddy's gift. But he didn't know that those plushies were normal transmutated plushies, they were _SPECIAL._

**There's the end of the PROLOGE! yes it is short but i didn't want something big otherwise it'd give away a lot of how i'm doing the story! SO DEAL WITH IT! AWarriorsWounds i hoped you liked it so far cause it gets better, i promise it does...for a short period of time at least!**

**REVIEW! OR I SHALL SMITE YOU! 8D**


	2. the talk and train

**Hehehe...here's the OFFICIAL chapter 1! hope you guys liked the prologue cause that's in a chapter in the near/far future! Oh and the chick's name is explained at the bottom. in the summary it was supposed to turn out Evolution (Evo) Extinction but the paranthesis decided not to show up.**

**Evo: Yeah and?**

**and? and what?**

**Evo: *sigh* nevermind i do it for you...**

**huh? wat she talking about?**

**Coco: SSSSH! Coco iz trying to listen! DX**

**o.O' ...**

**Evo: ahem...DinoPrincessAliKat does NOT own FMA or KH only me and her OTHER split personalities which she INSISTS are OCs so please don't sue her. Oh, and this fic is still dedicated to AWarriorsWounds, mmkay? have fun with the story!**

Chapter 1:

It's been 3 years since me and my best friend, Natalie Griffen, had lost contact, but I vaguely remember her saying the over the phone , the last time we were in touch, that she and her sister, Kimberly Griffen, were living in a small country town called, Risembool. Natalie didn't say much, but she did say that they were staying at her boyfriend's place.

"_Haha, yeah it was really funny! She had bright electric PINK hair for a WEEK! Hahaha!," I said as I stood in the hallway talking on the phone. I had just finished telling her the story of what happened to this one snotty brat, named Betty, a month ago during school, it was our Sophomore year in High School. "Then she said yes to him when he asked her out! Even thou he was the cause of her getting pink hair in the first place."_

"_Oh WoW, really? That's so funny! Hahaha!" Natalie said while laughing_

_I smiled brightly before getting quite serious. I needed her to answer this for my plan to come together, for the escape…for the escape from this place. "Hey, Natalie?" I said as I lifted my left wrist up to show a silver chain bracelet with a medium sized strawberry charm. It was a part of a set that Natalie and I shared._

"_Yea Evo?"_

"_Do you…still…do you still have the bracelet?" I asked nervously, I was worried she got tired of it and sold it, or worse…THREW IT OUT! I was so nervous and worried that with each thought got me closer to tears! It was only when she screamed at me did I snap out of my worrying._

"_Evo? EVO!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you mean the one with the strawberry charm? The one who's sister bracelet is with you?"_

"_Yeah…that's the one!"_

"_Evo…YES of course I still have it! I rarely take it off!"_

"_Really? Phew, well that's one thing off my chest," I said relieved with my hand placed over my heart. "Ya know, cause I was gonna have a heart attack! Hahahaha!"_

"_Evo..."_

"_Hahaha *sniff* hehehe…"_

"_Evo..."_

"_hehehe *sniff* - huh?"_

"_You miss her... don't you? And him?"_

"…_," I paused, I felt so guilty, so…_selfish_. I just _had_ to bring mother into this didn't I? Just so the attention of our conversation could be on me. Ptero, I'm so selfish! "…yeah…"_

"_It's going to be okay, just you watch it's all going to come out just fine…," she assured me but it helped very little. I burst into tears leaning against the wall and sliding down it till my butt hit the floor. "Just cry deary, just let it out. It's better if you do." She sounded so caring and reassuring…just like mother…and so confident…like father before…_

"_I-I'm s-sorry-y N-Nat-t! It j-just h-hurts-s so much!" I sobbed into the phone_

"_I know Evo; I know…it's hard to lose one or two family members, like a twin or your parents, but even more so when you lose all of them…" I could tell she was letting one or two tears fall but not excessively, she couldn't afford it, the guilt I felt came back at full force along with a new wave of sadness._

"_N-Natalie-e how d-did you-u deal-l w-with i-it? With t-the p-pain?"_

"_Kimberly…"_

"_W-what?"_

"_It's because of Kimberly that I deal with the pain of losing our sister and parents. I have her; I still have my little sister and she still has me, her big sister. We lean on each other for comfort and support. I have to be strong for her."_

"_She h-has a great sister…" I calmed down a ton now hearing her little speech with her calming voice._

"_Thanks."_

"_*sigh* I got an idea…I'll be strong for you and I'll lean on Ty, Proto & Rica, and Sora for comfort, mmkay?"_

"_That's a wonderful idea Evo- Oh! That's right you don't have your mom or dad anymore and you don't other relatives alive…so it's harder for you…yeah go with your idea, it's a really good one."_

"_Yeah thanks for the support."_

"_Your welcome – Hey how 'bout you come visit sometime! You can drop by anytime!"_

"_Yeah, okay! But…where do you live?" I honestly had no clue and we were- _are_ supposed to be best friends and I didn't know where she lived! _'Ptero, I'm a terrible friend!' _I thought facepalming._

"_Oh, well I live in a country town named Resenbool! Kim and I live with my boyfriend, his brother, his best friend, and his best friend's grandmother!" She sounded so happy and- wait, boyfriend?_

_(a/n. can anyone take a 'wild' guess at who those people are? ^^)_

"_Natalie~! When did you get a boyfriend?" I whined into the phone as I tried to go through all our conversations in the past, to see if she ever mentioned a boyfriend…nope, none. "What's his na~me?"_

"_O-oh um…t-two weeks after me and Kim arrived, here in Resenbool…," she stuttered. Aaaw she stuttered, how cute! She must be blushing too! He must be in the room too cause she whispered the next, "his name's Edward. If/when you meet him don't say anything about his height, he's extremely sensitive when it comes to that."_

"_What, is he short or something?" I asked, he must have heard cause in the background you could hear someone shouting, 'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!' and a 'Brother, calm down…' I started giggling until I heard footsteps downstairs. In a hurried hush voice I asked, "Natalie?"_

"_Yes Evo, what is it?"_

"_I got to go, but before I do I got one more thing to say."_

"_What is it Evo?"_

"_Goodbye for now and see you soon…" Then I hung up before she could say anything. I lingered there in the hall a little longer before hurrying down the hall, away from the stairs, to my room. I got the information I needed, for me to escape here. She still has the bracelet and she lives in Resenbool._

_I just need to pack my bag and money and sneak off to the train station, because the night of my escape was tonight! Little did I know that night wasn't like I planned._

That night most DEFINITELY wasn't like I planned, at all. It changed me and it added 3 years to my stay there at that house, 3 _**unneeded**_and _**unnecessary**_years of being locked away. But now…now I escaped and I'm on my way to my friend, and my new life. Or I will be once this train starts moving! Who am i exactly? Well my name is Evolution Extinction, but everyone who knows me calls me Evo. E-vo, got it memorized?

I'm not going entirely straight to Resenbool, oh no, I think I'll go to Rush Valley. I heard they have some pretty _**lethal**_ wrenches and other tools. But for now I'm on the train (that started moving Thank Ptero!) and I'm tired. I grabbed 'Ty', the T-rex, and positioned him so he was in between my head and the train wall. Gently, I laid my head down on Ty's side (I swear I could hear him purring quietly, the little Casanova!) and let the sound of the train on it's tracks lull me into a trance-like state; before slowly closing my eyes and falling into a light slumber.

**the end**

**REVIEW! OR MESA SHALL SMITE YOUSA!**


	3. curiousity, heelos, and a new mission

Yo, what's up? i know iknow it's been WAY longer than what you should have waited for...or than what i've anticipated...BUT i have a few excuses that are kinda _**TRUE!**_ OK! so...

**1.** School has been terrible! (graduation projects that is what i'm worrying/working on) and **2.** i've kinda been a _little_ lazy and **3.** kept geting on my mom's nerves so she wouldn't let me on the computer and most importantly **4.** i can't continue the story on my PSP! if i had my laptop back (it's with my older bro) or if i had a desktop of my own (that was conected to the internet) that would another story but i don't...only my PSP...SO DEAL OK! IT'S NOT **_ENTIRELY_** MY FAULT!

mmkay srry 'bout that i was kinda pissed off because Fox 56 Wolf TV has _SKIPPED _not one but _two_ episodes of one my _new favorite_ tv series! 'Terra Nova' those who say it sucks...eh you're half right i don't like how they portay some dinosaurs. i mean c'mon _Slashers? _i mean sure they hunt in packs and have a blade on the end of their tails but if _THAT'S_ their impression of a _Raptor _then...WoW...just wOw...

Evo: you're talkin' to rambling again *sighs annoyedly*

i was just explain-

Evo: explaining what? why you like and dislike 'Terra nova'?

... . maybe... .

Evo: *SIGHS* SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

ok ok ok...don't get your dinos in a bunch _geez..._

**_DICLAIMER: _**_I NO OWN SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! NA NANA NA NAAAAAAAA! XP dumbies that's the whole reason this thinger is here...no matter how much i, and so many others, want to own FMA we can't because WE DON"T OWN IT! mmmkay?_

**_DEDICATION:__ This is dedicated to AWarriorsWounds (because they are AWESOME as i have stated before in previous chapters)_**

_Surprise:__ READERS THERE IS A_** SPECIAL **_SURPRISE SOMEWHERE IN THE STORY (hint: has _**nothing**_ to deal with a blonde midget alchemist! but has something to deal with Dante ^^)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK ON THE TRAIN<strong>_

Ed's POV.

Al, Winry, and I had just gotten onto the train to head off to Rush Valley, before going to Reole to go visit Rose, when it started moving. We set to work looking for seats when I spot a girl sitting by herself in a booth big enough for all of us.

She had long hair that was up in two low ponytails and short bangs parted in the middle and blonde bangs on either side of the bangs closer to the parting. She also was wearing this one-piece battle suit, which could be mistaken for a swim suit, which had a teardrop shape cut-out that showed her belly button and a little skin; she wore these large baggy pants that seemed as though they were going to fall down but she was wearing this belt that made them hang around the a hip and thigh then another piece of the belt went over the other hip to keep the pants up. _'Mustang would so be trying to rape her by now…unless Riza decided to wear a mini-skirt…'_ I thought as I examined the girl some more.

She appeared to be sleeping with her head resting on a…dinosaur plushie? The hell? She appeared to be around Winry and my own age, so why does she have a plushie- wait…what's that poking out from the flap of her backpack? "Hey Winry, Al…take a seat. I'm sure this lady wouldn't mind, too much," I whispered to them as I crept quietly closer towards the backpack, with some parts of something sticking out of it, careful as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Winry asked in a hushed tone, she was sitting in the seat-booth-whatever-thing directly across from the girl.

"Yes brother what is it you are doing?" Al asked and I slowly moved my hand towards the flap of the pack. Realization suddenly dawned onto Al as my hand inched closer. "Brother, don't do it!"

"Alphonse, shush! And Ed-!" Winry whisper-yelled before she saw my hand inches away from the pack; I glanced back at her to see her horrified face. C'mon peaking into someone's backpack to see what's sticking out of it isn't THAT bad!...is it? "EDWARD! Don't do it! I'm warning you!" Her voice took on a dangerous tone, it made me start sweating, I could imagine her pulling out her 'Wrench of _**DOOM**_'.

'_Maybe I should just- NO! I'm too damn curious, damn curiosity, DAMN YOU!'_ I was just about to flip the flap of the backpack open, when I, suddenly, froze in place. Was that…a _growl?_ I listened intensely as I moved my hand a centimeter up as if to open the bag-

_**Grrrowrrrrrr…**_

'_-THERE it is! What the hell…where is that coming from?'_ With my eyes I searched around for what was growling.

Up, at the ceiling. Down, at the floor and seat(s). Right, at the cubby door and left, at the girl who was sleeping.

'_Nothing, damn not freaking mini chimera better pop out of nowhere and attack me!'_ I thought as I slowly started opening the pack again, but not even a ¼ of the way open a pale delicate hand slammed/pushed-forcefully-yet-gently?-down on the flap so it closed and a menacing growl came from the left. Startled I pulled my hand back and jumped back until I was almost on top of Al; all the while screaming a pathetic, "Eeeyah!"

My gaze was stuck on the hand on top of the backpack, and then I slowly shifted it up the hand to the wrist and up the arm to the shoulders. Then my gaze shifted up to the face of the once-sleeping-now-drowsy-pissed-off girl. _'Drowsy + pissed off = I'm D-E-A-D!'_ I was expecting what I usually expected…a wrench popping out of nowhere and causing a giant sore lump on my head. I did NOT expect something to bite and latch onto my head! I looked up saw the girl had chibified and latched onto my head like little _DEMON; _just to clarify something…I _so_ knew she was going to do this…hey don't you use that sarcasm with me! Anyway, after a few seconds of just standing there letting everything that just happened soak in before I started running around the center of the cubbie screaming at the top of my lungs!

"GAAAAAAAAH! Get off! Get off! Get OFF!" I screamed swatting at my head in an attempt at trying to get the _psycho_ girl off of me. After what seemed like a _century_ she finally jumped off of my head to avoid being slammed into the wall; she did so successfully, me and my head on the other hand…not so much. I ended up ramming my head into the wall causing it to not only be sore from that-that-that EVIL girl's biting, but also a LARGE sore lump to form on my head. Damn…I don't even know this girl and I already dislike her…this is gonna be a _long_ train ride…

Evo's POV.

Ok so I had been sleeping lightly when I heard some people walk into the cubbie I was in…didn't close the door? Apparently not, ok so maybe there aren't any other seats available…ok I can deal with that; I can share the cubbie, it's _so_ not a big deal. I listened to them walk in and sit down…but I heard three enter and only two sat down? I shrugged it off in my mind and decided to continue sleeping. I need all the sleep, energy, and strength I can get so I can find Natalie and get her help…she'll be able to help me with my 'little' problem…hopefully…So I fell asleep again, ignoring the new cubbie-mates, to regain the days of sleep I didn't get, yeah…sleep…Zzzzzzzzzzzz…..

_~DREAM~_

"_Hey Nat?" a 13 year old version of me in an orange sundress said to a 13 year old version of Natalie, who was in a white sundress with blue trim._

"_Yes Evo?" said Natalie as she took flowers and started weaving them together into a crown. I watched in amazement cause I could never do that…I can very little other than write some poems and study/memorize everything about dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures. She glanced at me 'cause I didn't answer right away and saw me staring at the flower crown in her hands. "What is it? Is something wrong with it?"_

_Stuttering I quickly reassured her, "N-No! It's pretty, really pretty Natalie. I was wondering…" I said as I looked at my hands, to the flowers, to the flower crown (that she just finished), before finally looking at Natalie in the eyes. "I…I was wondering…"_

"_You were wondering what?" She asked as she smiled at my and patted my hand, encouraging me to continue speaking._

"_I was wondering if…if you could possibly tech me…if you could teach me how to make a flower crown." I said before quickly laughing off my nervousness, why was I so nervous? "I-If that's not too much trouble! I mean I could always just stick with writing poems and memorizing information about dinosaurs-!" I was blabbering continuously until she covered my mouth with her hand and giggled._

"_You want to make one for you mom, for Mother's Day?" She smiled and her smile broadened when I nodded slightly, though she didn't remove her hand from my mouth. "Fine I teach you…and soon you'll be making GREAT masterpieces for _both_ your mom and dad! After all _I_ will be the one who is teaching you!- EEEEEEEEeeeewww!" She screamed shaking her hand wildly while I sat there and laughed. Her ego was getting out of hand and she just _wouldn't_ remove her hand from my mouth so I licked her hand. She glared lightly at me. "Evo, that was _not_ funny! That was _gross_!"_

_I just kept on laughing and soon she too started laughing, and soon we were lying on our backs, holding our stomachs 'cause we were laughing so hard. I sat up smiling and Natalie sat up too, the flower crown still on her lap. She surprised me with what she did next; she took the flower crown and placed it on my head. Surprised I lifted my hand and gently touched the crown acting as if it were going to suddenly turn to dust, looking at her I asked, "Why are you giving this to me?"_

_She simple grinned even more, "Because, everyone needs a crown…and I thought that you could probably do me a favor and give that to your mom for me and tell her I said hi."_

"_Oh, okay, yeah I can do that…what kind of flowers are these?" I asked as I petted a single petal one of the flowers carefully._

"_They're Tullips…I do have to ask you though…" she said as she took on a slightly more serious face…_

_Curious I asked, "What do you need to as?" I had stopped petting the flower petal and had put my hands on my lap. I stared at Natalie, how her long light brown hair was tied in a braid and hung down over her shoulder and how her honey eyes seemed to glow brightly in the sunlight. She is always so pretty…I glance at my short shoulder-length mud-brown hair and thought of my dull pinkish eyes that didn't shine or sparkle like hers. They just remained dull…dull and boring, even though they were pink, my eyes were boring._

"_I wanted to know what kind of-"_

**Grrrowrrrrrr…**

My dream burst just like that, unfinished and so desperately wanted. I recognized that growl though 'cause it belonged to Ty. Something must have happened or be happening. I opened my eyes a crack and looked over to my left to see a short guy with honey blonde hair that was tied back in a low braid trying to open my back pack. I don't know what happened much afterwards, my body just moved on it's own it seemed. One second I was sitting there and the next I was at my pack side firmly yet gently slamming my hand on the flap of it to stop the boy's hand from opening it, all the while mindful of Ty's family that happen to be inside.

I watched as the boy jumped back with a pitiful girly shriek and was almost on top of the guy in the armor. _'Pretty cool armor though...' _after 20 seconds I leapt at the boy and, somehow, chibified as I bit his head. After another 15 seconds of him apparently soaking everything that happened into his head he started running around the cubbie swatting at me but I didn't budge. Well I didn't budge until he decided to ram his head into a wall to get me off, I jumped of and landed gracefully into my seat and watched as he still rammed his head into the wall and end up with this HUGE lump on his head.

I would have felt a little guilty if I didn't feel so pissed off at the fact he tried to peak into MY backpack without MY permission! So I snapped at him instead. "You deserve that! What the _hell _were you doing trying to peak into my backpack? Don't you know it's not polite to look at other people's belongings with out their permission?"

I watched as his face became red with embarrassment and tried to say some excuse, "Oh, um…well…ah…I was…um…you see, there were these weird things and…" he kept blurting out insignificant thing and I just watch him under a stone-cold emotionless gaze. The longer I watched him the more he squirmed and the more stupid his excuse kept getting.

I just started grinning at him and chuckled a little. "Hehehehe you remind me so much of me…don't worry about it! I would have done the same thing!" I laughed at his face; it just looked so…stupid. It was like a combination of shocked, relieved, angered, embarrassed, and thankful! In other words it…was…FUNNNY! "I mean curiousity did kill the cat but you're still alive aren't you? By the way my name's Evo..." I sat down then and place Ty on my lap and looked at the other two people who were in the cubbie as well as me and 'Short-Cake' who was sitting on the floor. Yup, this is gonna be an interesting adventure I can just _feel_ it!

_**SOMEWHERE IN A DARK BASEMENT**_

A man who was 6'7" sat in a chair at his desk as he tapped his foot and looked over his notes as he waited for something to happen, or _someone_ to show up. _'C'mon, where is he? Dante said she'd send he best man to help…' _the man thought as he threw his notes down and sighed impatiently. It had only been 2 days ago that he had found out his daughter had decided to run away and he was furious! _'How dare she run away! Doesn't she know how important she is to the work I'm doing? Doesn't she know that with her success my research was taken to a whole new level?' _

The man stood up from his desk, his chair scrapping across the floor, and started pacing around the room. His short dark brown spiky hair shined in the dim light that the lantern on his desk produced; behind his sunglasses his bright ruby eyes were _burning_ with emotions! His tan skin seemed to darken in the dim light. His name was Locust and he was an Ishbalan. After 5 minutes of pacing he finally snapped, "Damnit, where the hell is the guy? Dante assured me that he'd be here by now!" Locust was suddenly startled when a dark chuckle came from the doorway, surprised he spun around to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"You sure are impatient Mr. ?" said a deep and smooth as velvet voice that had a feminine touch to it.

"Locust, just call me Locust…" he growled, his eyes moved from the figure to the ceiling before snapping back to the figure leaning on the doorway when the person started tutting.

"Tut tut tut tut…you should know better than to let your anger get the best of you when dealing with business, Locust."

Locust turned his back to the person and sat back down at his desk and stared at a picture of his daughter that layed on his desk. "Yes, you're right…so let's get this over with shall we?" he spoke more calmly as he grabbed the picture of his daughter that was taken last month when she was busy reading a dinosaur book of hers, that disappeared along with her clothes and her plushies when she ran away, and a folder that had several packets of notes, journal entries, and other papers on his daughter. "This is your target, my daughter; I need her back here to continue my research…"

"Pfft, you're just a father who wants his daughter back…fine I'll get your _precious _daughter back, besides it shouldn't be too hard. She doesn't look so tough." Said the figure that didn't move an inch from their spot leaning on the doorway.

Locust couldn't help but smirk at the naivety of the person, the folder, though filled with information about his daughter, was missing a few of the more…important details. "Oh, I wouldn't let that ego get the best of you, she is _quite_ a handful."

"Okay okay, I'll trust you…what's her name?"

"Evolution Extinction, but most call her Evo. Who are you?" questioned Locust, he watched as the person pushed off the doorway and stepped into the dim light to reveal a boy around the age of 19 with long dark hair that seemed to be green and sort of resembled a palm tree. He wore a black head-band and matching gloves, shirt, shorts (with a skirt-like thinger going on), and 'socks'. _'If they can even be classified as socks.' _Locust thought as he examined the boy curiously. "A boy?...interesting, very interesting…" a secretive smirk appeared on his face.

"Boy? Hell NO! Ha ha ha!" the mysterious guy said barking out laughter that was dark and slightly crazed. The boy reach out and took the picture and folder of information from Locust and after the laughing was done the boy had a malicious smile on his lips showing off his sharp shark-like teeth. "You can call me…_Envy_."

* * *

><p>Yus, and that is the end! did you find the surprise? certain fans of this person might have fainted or have gained hearts in their eyes due to this person's epicness! ;P if you tell me in a review what, or who, the surprise was you get CYBER STRAWBERRIES! A nutritious everyday snack for you computer, or, if you want, an appitizing treat for your OCs that are on their BEST behavior!<p>

Evo: you just LOVE to tease people don't you?

NOOOooooo...only Rei and i have no clue if she is reading this...but if she is then i have to give her at least _one_ strawberry! you know how she gets!

Evo: *shivers* violent whiny little one she is...heh heh little...just like her boyfriend... :3

YUP! ^w^

Envy: hey...wazzup?

OwO tee hee Envy is here...

Evo: *whispers* shit...he's gonna find me! D8

Envy: hmm?... *sits down on window sill*

^w^ yus my life has been almost completed now! A-anyway a quick message to all you readers!

**_REVIEW OR NO STRAWBERRIES FOR YOU!_**

**_And thanks to... (for previous chapters)_**

_MaddisonClaira:_**_ Thanx ^^_**

_Curse Bunny_: _**Maaaaaaaybeh! just got to read and find out now don't we? oh and i don't know the full story i'm kinda winging it...yeah i NEED to read **_

_Eclipse Wings:__** yes it will be explained later...like when i go more in depth with Mr. Creepy-Father-Locust-Dude-Who-I-made-Up-At-The-Last- Second...and MAAAAAAAAAAAAYBEH! Just have to wait and read more! X3**_

_JayFish:__** lol, i'm glad your interested in this and i WILL keep on writing this soooo...yesh! Yes, Envy...i'm imagining that you probably fainted at the end...am i right? B3**_

_AWarriorsWounds:__** You. Are. WELCOME! i'm happy to dedicate this to someone epic! i'm really glad you like it! ^^ Oh, but you DO have magical powers! those powers are your powers to write stories that are to EPIC praportions! ^^ you might be right or you might be wrong...nah your kinda right just wait and see! ^^ and i will! i'm actually having a lot of fun writing this!**_


End file.
